Confessions on the Sheets
by Onyxx-09
Summary: [ Warning: citrus/lime ] (Continues after oneshot Titillating Lace) ONESHOT. After Shiemi comes to Momo for help involving a certain speckle-wearing exorcist, her expectations don't exactly line up to her outcome. And it doesn't take long for the blonde, as surprising as it seems, to get her "Yuki-chan" right where she wants him. Yukio/Shiemi. mentions of Rin/Momo (from To Love Ru)


**Shitty title. I know. I will most likely change it later though.**

**This follows directly after my oneshot Titillating Lace, so it might be an outake of the fic I'm working on as well.**

**[Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING in here ]**

* * *

Momo stood leaned over the counter, squinting her eyes slightly as she peered back at her mirror's reflection.

The day hadn't worked out well in her opinion; the week, actually. For starters, she recently found out that she had a fan club at school—a _male_ fan club, to be exact. And they all happened to like her. A lot.

Sure, at first she thought that the experience was interesting, albeit an entertaining one, and had considered: why not, it'd might make Okumura Rin a bit jealous and finally approach her again. But she did not consider just _how much_ she was liked, and to her surprise, the entourage of young men didn't want to let her out of their sight—they would carry the pamphlets and books she was assigned to do, they would line both sides of the stairs as she descended and ascended. Her desk was always polished, and they insisted opening and closing each and every door she passed through—even the bathroom! No one was "allowed" to speak to her without their permission. She couldn't even get a moment alone to breath.

All week, she felt quite alone. Her friends had felt awkward in school and Momo knew she would have to explain what it all was about when she got home. Okumura Yukio, Shima Renzo, Kamiki Izumo, and the others a part of the Cram School were nowhere to be found. Momo missed the days Bon had been head-over-heels for her, maybe then he would have persisted on speaking to her; she knew that Rin would. They all had been gone for several days now.

Her sister, Nana, had even avoided her.

Momo sighed heavily. It was nighttime and she was finally alone. And after showering and dressing in a spaghetti-strap yellow dress, she could relax for the day.

Lately, she has been on edge. After a particularly unhealthy argument with Nana, Momo had been forced to come to her emotions. More specifically, her decisions.

_"I see the way you are around them," Nana had accused, jabbing a finger in Momo's face, "the way you look at them and act all innocent!"_

_Momo had denied the accusation._

_"Bon doesn't even like you," Nana had also yelled, "so stop stringing him along!"_

_This time, Momo became furious: "I'm NOT stringing him along! I'm doing it for YOUR benefit—you're the one who's after him! I'm trying to help YOU, Nana; don't forget that. You should really grow up some more," she ended, eyeing Nana's chest._

_A string of not-so-sisterly words had flown from both of them then._

Momo frowned into the mirror.

There was something that her sister had said that stuck with her still, though the fight had happened weeks ago:_ "I know you like Shima Renzo in Yukio-kun's class, Momo. And don't act all innocent either like I would never find out! So what's the deal with Okumura-san, you volunteering to "help" him with tutoring and all? Stop becoming a player, Momo!"_

Later when both had calmed down, and with the help of Yukio—both basically being forced to—they came to an understanding and apologies were given. Momo apologized for the nasty shortcomings she called her sister out on, and Nana apologized for calling her a player. Both were untrue and were only said in the heat of anger.

Momo rubbed the topside of her head, faintly feeling where Yukio had forcefully joined her and Nana's heads when they refused to reconcile and apologize at first.

_"It's just that...that's not like you, Momo, "_ she remembers Nana muttering.

And it hadn't taken much for her to, realize herself, Momo had thought bitterly—when she found out that Shima wasn't for her, she admits that she had felt quite hurt.

It had been late one night she couldn't sleep and went for comfort from Yukio, given her friends were either gone or asleep. Instead, when arriving to the empty boys' dorm, she had ran into Rin. Before, she had been unsure of the strange feelings she would have whenever near the older Okumura, but after that night she was sure.

Momo fingered a lock of her hair.

Eventually—and quite pleasurably quickly—one thing led to another with her and Rin, but things were still quite complicated: there was Yukio, of course; Bon still had feelings for Momo, even slight still (and which Rin didn't know), and what she was trying to direct toward her sister; and then there was Shiemi—Rin had liked her first after all (and sometimes Momo thinks he still does), and though she didn't return his feelings, they remained friends and she hung around quite frequently..

Momo didn't even know what kind of relationship she and Rin had exactly.. Many times, whenever together they were purely impulsive—well mainly her—and not only in the natural way.

Momo ran the lock of pink hair between her fingers.

Ever since their steamy, yet brief "study session," she hadn't heard a word from the older Okumura twin. After the few weeks that had followed, their meetings for lessons had suddenly stopped. He gave her only side-glances and refused to look her in the eyes now to and come too close to her. And because of that, Momo hadn't stolen Yukio's key and snuck over to the boys' dorm since.

She would have never suspected this attitude to come from _him_. Someone else definitely, but not him.

_'Will I look a little more mature if I straighten it out?'_ she wondered to herself about her hair. Maybe then, Rin would _have_ to say something if she changed her hairstyle.

**. . .**

The door to the bathroom creaked open just as Momo straightened out the last of her waves.

"Oh, Deviluke-sensei!"

Momo turned to see Moriyama Shiemi standing in the doorway. She wore a simple pair of loose shorts and a baggy shirt. It was night and most of the girls were in bedclothes now.

"How was your exorcist exam?" Momo asked. It wasn't until much later when running into Yukio did Momo find out that those in the Cram class were not here due to performing their Exwire exam.

Shiemi informed that it had went well and passed. "I was actually hoping to speak to you, if you don't mind...?" Her signature blush splashed her cheeks.

"Hm?"

"Um," the blonde squeaked. "I, uh, um, I...I wanted to ask you about Okumura-sensei, since you know him well..."

Momo put away the hot straightener and gestured for the blonde to follow out the bathroom. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, um... I was wondering—-hoping that you could help with...with...with, uh, Yuki-chan."

Momo opened the door to her bedroom. Nana was studying with her friend Mea for a test tonight, so she was alone in the bedroom for the night.

She could see Shiemi's eyes sparkling a bit upon entering. At first, Momo thought it was because of the bright colors that decorated their room, then Shiemi stretched her arm and pointed, "Is...is that the rare chibi Tora tiger cat plushie doll?!"

Momo placed her hands on her hips, glanced at Nana's bed. Shiemi had surprisingly picked that one out of the many plushies on her twin's sister's bed. "Yeah. It's Nana's, so don't touch it. She likes that one the most cause it's from our Mom."

Shiemi's eyes continued to sparkle in amazement. "Deviluke-sensei sure is lucky...!"

"So what's it about Yukio-kun?"

This snapped her out her admiring daze. "Oh, that." She glanced down at her socks.

Momo crossed her arms.

"I was...you see, I was hoping that, that," Shiemi took a breath, "that you'd help me get noticed by Yuki-chan, since Nana says your the Love Doctor, and all."

_Love Doctor_. Momo groaned to herself. Nana had no doubly had said it with sarcasm when saying it, since it was a joke between the two, but remembered Moriyama is oblivious things like sarcasm. "But it sounds like you two are comfortable with each other, given you call him '-chan' all the time."

"Yeah, well," Shiemi continued to stutter. Her face was turning red. "I...I like Yuki, so—-"

"Well why didn't you say so!" Momo smiled cheekily, jumping onto her bed, cooing. She hugged a large plushie pillow. "Sit down, sit down," she motioned to Nana's bed across from her.

Shiemi's cheeks reddened.

"So, how long has it been," Momo smiled. "You call him Yuki so it's probably been longer than I have."

"Actually, it's just been since I was 13. He would come to my mom's shop for herbs..."

"So he already notices you, it sounds like."

"Well, yeah. I really, really like him too." Shiemi fidgeted. "And I...wanted to...to see if...to take it further..."

This time Momo's eyes grew, intrigued. "Ohhh. ..How far, though?"

"It...uh, um...I..." The blonde was blushing fully now. She apologized, "I'm not good at this."

Momo dismissed it goodheartedly. She ordered the newly Exwire over to sit near her on her bed. "You know, I can show you a few tricks if you want." Momo had tossed her pillow for a larger stuffed panda, though it resembled a pillow more than the actual animal. "Exactly_ how close_ are you trying to get to him—maybe for a dinner date, just so 'girlfriend' can be your title, or...deeper?" She smiled wickedly at the last one.

"D-deeper?"

"You know," Momo winked.

Shiemi watched as Momo positioned the bear's back in front of herself on the edge of the bed. Shiemi's face heated watching Momo's hand slide down the front of the bear and her body pressing against the pillow's back, her lips faintly touching one of the ears. "Like this, Moriyama-chan," Momo cooed, her motions clearly as if the bear was a person instead.

"I-I-I think I meant just as a date, Deviluke-sensei!" The blonde squeaked.

Momo sat straight, removing her hand from between the bear's legs. She giggled at Shiemi's flustering. Momo rested a finger under her chin. "Then we'll have some work to do."

"Like what?"

"Just simple stuff: small talk, how to dress, oh, and to lessen the stuttering and pausing in your words a little. And I gotta make sure you know what to do after dinner." Momo smirked. "Especially if it escalades."

The blonde's face was now completely pink.

**.2#2#2.**

Rin was out at Shima's and Koneko's, so Yukio had the dorm all to himself.

It was now a few weeks later and Moriyama Shiemi now found herself once again at the door to the abandoned boys' dormitory.

Back in her bedroom, Momo paced the floor, holding her cellphone to her ear. It rang several times before a husky voice answered. "Konbanwa, Yukio!" she cheered. She asked if he had a certain fruit that she could have any extra of. When he answered no, she then asked if he could pick up some herbs since he had the key to the Moriyama's shop. When he informed that the shop was closed for the day, Momo rambled, speaking of anything to get him to the door and hear Shiemi knocking.

"My keys are right here, Momo-chan," he spoke into the phone. She heard the sound of metal jingling across the receiver. "I suppose I could get them," he sighed, defeated. That's when he heard a knock at his bedroom. "Hold on, someone's at the door, he spoke"

Momo smiled on her end of the phone call.

Yukio opened the door to find Shiemi.

Before he could open his mouth, Shiemi spoke: "I need to speak to you, Yukio-kun."

Her voice was firm and he was taken aback by the sudden change in honorific. "Um...ok, Shiemi."

She quickly stepped inside, causing him to take as many backwards as she took towards him until she was toe to toe with him. "Um..."

"Yukio-kun.."

Yukio turned to the device at hand. "Uh Momo...I'm gonna have to call you back."

As he hung up, Momo smiled triumphantly, her eyes giant sparkles.

**. . .**

"...wow. So there isn't really much difference is there?"

Yukio shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Yukio-kun."

"For what?" He didn't look away from the book he steadily concentrated on.

"It had been because of me. If I hadn't been so—-"

"It's fine, Shiemi," he interrupted. "It can't be helped, I suppose."

Silence followed. Though it felt uncomfortable and Shiemi wanted it gone, she remembered Momo's advise: _"Sometimes, silence can be a good thing."_

So, Shiemi waited, until asking: "so, that means you both are the same then, right?"

"Hnn?"

"You and Rin. Like, do you have that sensitive-taste or something, too?"

Yukio leaned his cheek into his hand. "I'm kinda more sensitive to smell, given my eyes aren't the best," he noted to his glasses, jokingly.

Both sat on the bed, though Yukio was way at the foot. Shiemi fidgeted nervously. At first, she had thought that he didn't want to be around her but she then remembered what Momo said and persisted to stay.

"Say, Shiemi," Yukio turned from the book in his hands, "what brought you over here anyway? You just passed the Exwire exam and there isn't homework for some time," he eyed her curiously.

This sparked the blonde to begin to fret. "Well, I...I..." She paused, stopping herself from stuttering. "I was...well, I was told that if you want something to happen, you gotta go down and do it yourself."

Yukio's eyes widened a little, confused. "Then what is it you want, Shiemi?"

Her face exploded in a pink wash though her expression was serious. "Yuki—-I mean, Yukio-kun." She took a deep breath. "...I-I want you."

Yukio would have dropped the book if it weren't on his lap. His face was now redder than Shiemi's. That statement was so blunt; he didn't know exactly how to take this and so, kept quiet.

Realizing what she said, Shiemi attempted to cover it up, completely forgetting about her composure. "I-I-I mean, I've liked you for a long time, Yuki-kun... And I was hoping that maybe...maybe...I could...be...be...y-your...your...g...g-gir..."

Yukio smiled and this caught the blonde off guard. She did look cute when she was flustered like this...

"Shiemi."

The girl turned to him as red as a tomato.

"About that smell thing—I kinda suspected that you might have liked me, but it was always during class and so I wasn't quite sure."

"Huh? How could you tell just by smell?" She looked up from her hands to find Yukio was now much closer.

"I could tell from the scent. Your scent." There was a sort of slyness, almost sneaky look to his small smirk.

"H-how did you...? I mean..."

He leaned in closer, testing the waters of what she might do next. "Getting aroused in the middle of class?" he tisked, speaking as if correcting someone. "My, my, Shiemi. I would have never thought.."

She swallowed noting the smile he wore. Her face felt as if it would burn off from her blush. Though it appeared friendly, there was a different undertone to him she couldn't put her hand on. Shiemi suddenly found herself inching backwards further on the bed as if to get away. This only made it easier for her to be pinned an arm over her down to the bed.

"So what made you aroused, I wonder, Shiemi?"

She recognized this as the angry-smile he'd give Rin. She had a look of confusion on her face—she didn't want him angry by this. Actually, she was wrong.

"Actually, I'm quite relieved that you told me, Shiemi, because..." It was his turn to change the shade of a tomato. "I...I've been quite fond of you too, so—-"

He broke off feeling Shiemi's hands at his shirt. She spoke his name softly and both knew what the tension in the air was for, where it was from, but were too afraid to act on it. Instead, Yukio lowered his face to the crook of her neck and earning a squeak in return.

Again, silence filled the room. This time, it was broken by Yukio asking her name. "Sh...Shiemi?"

She met his gaze as he propped himself above her, an arm still hovering across her waist.

"Can...can I...k-kiss...?"

She was already inching her face closer before he finished.

**...**

Back in her room, something near her desk caught Momo's eye.

"Uh oh." She swallowed. It was Shiemi's school bag she had forgotten.

She picked it up, wondering how she was going to get it back to Shiemi if she was avoiding the Okumuras' dorm at all costs. She knew that Shiemi would fret over it and would most likely arrive to class late because. Then the thought of the blonde brought a naughty image to her head, with Yukio.

Momo smirked to herself remembering a study session with Rin..

**. . .**

Shiemi trembled, her breath heavy.

"C'mon, tell me," Yukio cooed.

Shiemi gasped, feeling him squeeze an erect point on her shirt.

"It-it's you, Yuki," she answered.

"Huh?" He paused. "Me?"

It took sometime until she regained her breathing, and when she did: "It must be you. I've been blushing more, my heart beats fast. Maybe it's because of how much time I've been spending around you and Rin..." She then went on daydreaming. "Seeing the way you look so studious working and you're so talented... Plus, you look really good in glasses... Yeah, I don't mind you with or without your glasses..."

_'What does Rin have to do with this,'_ Yukio almost snarled. He pushed her flat against his mattress instead.

"Please don't say such cute things." He then muttered. "So naïve and innocent yet so seductive." He leaned in closer to her face. "Right now I might even hug you 'til you die."

Shiemi's face reddened more, if that were even possible.

Yukio's face lowered to her neck once more and Shiemi squeaked feeling his lips on her skin, feeling him marking her. The trail of his tongue down to her collarbone to the top button of her shirt sent shivers thru her body.

She felt him pause then. Shiemi glanced down in time to meet his gaze as he took hold of one of her breasts, studying her reaction. And he wasn't disappointed.

"C'mon, Shiemi," he cooed, "call for me."

And with the sensations running thru her nerves, she did just that.

Was this what Deviluke-sensei was talking about? She wondered how Momo could have possibly known such facts given she was just as inexperienced, but quickly brushed it off to having an elder sister and some older friends. Shiemi wasn't given much moments to think over it anyway; she had no idea the answer sat next to her everyday in Cram School.

The next thing she knew, she was calling out as shockwaves ran from her nether regions. A callus hand crept across her stomach, sliding her shirt up.

She didn't know what to do, she didn't think, running on some kind of autopilot. Shiemi's breathing grew shallow.

"Looks like you like this," Yukio observed. His hand caressed her smooth stomach, fingers brushing just under her bra.

"Y..Yukio...!" She squeaked as his fingers toyed the soft skin underneath her bra. She bit her lip, cheeks growing redder.

A low sound escaped her lips and she immediately covered her mouth in embarrassment. She began panicking a little until she heard him chuckle. He remarked about it being "cute."

His lips connected with hers and she gasped. Gosh, the feeling running thru her was beginning to be too much. But they felt so, so good..

He took the opportunity to angle his head to the side, delving past her lips.

Already, he had her pinned to the bed underneath him, hands around her wrists and knees between hers. All the while, few words were spoken beside gasps, soft calls, and sighs. Shiemi, herself, was surprised how well this all worked out. Her heart fluttered in her chest, feeling like it would burst.

Yukio broke the steamy kiss with tongues still reaching and a thin trail still connecting them. Shiemi flinched feeling his mouth descend to take action on the base of her neck. It must be completely red by now, the thought vaguely passed her mind.

After some time she was sure that she was going to have a permanent mark, he paused. She breathed heavily, barely registering until he spoke.

"Shiemi," Yukio breathed.

She didn't answer.

Yukio brought his face up from her neck to look her in the eye. Before he could finish repeating her name, she had already cupped his face and was lowering back down to hers.

Her gaze was clouded, he saw.

That's when Yukio had pushed himself away, unwrapping her arms from his neck and sat up. Apologies spilled from his mouth as he broke away from her. She watched him lean up before sitting up herself, confused.

Yukio stood from the bed, still apologizing and adjusted his pants, which had gotten loosened during it all. He adjusted his glasses nervously.

"I...Shiemi—-I...this...eh..." He was flustered. He couldn't find the right words, stuttering, trying at letting her down gently. He finally blurted a simple, "I can't. I shouldn't," he tried to explain, "You're one of my students, I can't just...I really want to, but..." He stopped pacing and just stood, clueless. "Uh.." He ran a hand thru his hair.

Shiemi sat on the edge of the bed slowly. She straightened out her clothes and looked down at her dangling feet. Had she done something wrong? Was it all done improperly? Did he absolutely didn't want to speak to her again after this?! She felt tears brimming her eyes; she muttered an apology herself, much to his surprise.

"This is all my fault, I'm sorry, Yukio. I...I was going too fast—-"

"No—-n-no!" he interrupted her. "Y-you didn't do anything wrong, believe me... I just...I'm not sure if _I_ can go thru with this," he admitted. He wasn't sure because of who he was. Even though he didn't have the features that were prominent like Rin's, every time he looked in the mirror, whenever he became angry, he was reminded—that he wasn't completely human—and he didn't want to her to have to bare any of his burden. He wasn't sure because of _what _he was. "But I do like you, Shiemi." He then said the words that hurt but he knew he had to in order for her to stop, to keep her safe: "you're a good friend."

The reaction on her face was immediate: Shock. Then rejection. Hurt. She stared at her shoes, eyes strewn shut.

Silence followed.

Shiemi slowly stood from the bed. She wrung her hands nervously. She couldn't even look at him in fear her tears would flow over.

Yukio glared at the carpet at his feet with a look that could have burned thru, listening to her mutter then shuffle to the door.

Was this REALLY the right thing to do?, he wondered. He liked her too much to make her suffer (and unknowing to him, to go thru the same as his mother had).

She turned the knob.

He didn't look up.

Just before the door closed, a barely audible whisper "I'm sorry Shiemi. Don't hate me, please," left his lips.

* * *

**Yeah, Yukio's an a-hole, I know (it just seemed like something he'd do, to me). And that this isn't as steamy as my Rin/Momo oneshot. Like I said before, this is an ****outage I'm publishing while I still working on the fic.**


End file.
